


Amici mei amo, te amo

by Momma_Time



Series: Overwatch Things [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence, You'll see later, and he's lowkey soft for kids, each chapter after the intro will be based on one of those types of love, everyone picks on poor luci for being short and looking young and beautiful, his team knows better than to piss him off lest they find themselves in Earth's orbit, lucio making music to help as per usual, names for different types of greek defined love, nerds being nerds, probs gonna be sigio by the end, siebren is a bamf in battle and no one crosses him when he says to do a thing or not do a thing, siebren is lowkey a fanboy, siebren needs a break tbh, they're an unstoppable force when these two work together, unashamed use of a translator for the title, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Siebren and Lúcio become friends and all that comes with being on opposite sides of a war. In war and healing, in torment and friendship.
Relationships: Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper
Series: Overwatch Things [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/756519
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. An Ally and A Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely wind up being Sigio bc idk man, but it'll probably be endgame because of how I've set up each segment.  
\--  
Bc this is apparently a problem again now, here's a little diddy.  
Disclaimer: This work was written for publication on Archive of Our Own and my personal Tumblr (ixhadbadxdays and momma-times-writings) and is not for profit. Any re-publication on for-profit/monetized sites/apps is not authorized or supported by me. If you come across such a re-publication, please leave a comment in my Tumblr ask box. Podfics and translations may be authorized upon request.  
If you're reading this on Pocket Archive, it's stolen material.

Lúcio froze when Reaper's clawed hand gripped his face. Well, crap. This is not how his day was supposed to end. He wasn't even supposed to be in the middle of this fight; it wasn't his assignment. He's on leave for a tour. And yet SOMEONE had to bring the party to this city, and now he's stuck without any gear, no comms to warn any of the Overwatch teams that he's here and oh, yeah, a sociopathic edge lord has cornered him.  
  
"You barely look like you're outta high school, kid." Lúcio tried not to shiver. He did not like Reaper's reverbed, raspy voice; it gave Lúcio the creeps. "If I didn't know any better about the famous, little DJ everyone gushes about, I'd be worried that Overwatch was hiring child soldiers now."  
  
Lúcio exhaled slowly. Was he supposed to say something about that? Or is the man just dramatically monologuing? Wasn't he the one that got in, killed everyone, and got out? Wasn't he the one that didn't play with his food? Or was that the blue lady no one wants to talk about?  
  
He stared into the voids of the mask where eyes would be and hoped he was expressing both stubborn resolve and someone who is understandably cowed. He'd faced down police, omnic factions who still operated after the omnic crisis, dozens of Talon agents, hundreds and thousands of fans...he could be brave, but he did know when to behave in the face of danger. Fight, flight, or deer in the headlights. The latter at least allowed for him to force himself to think for a moment, or try to.  
  
"That would explain why I can't get a date," came the automatic quip. Lúcio was so used to people thinking he was younger than he was, and no one his age wanted to date him for him, just the fame and what he wouldn't give for someone who doesn't care about that.  
  
There was a pause before Reaper snorted, an aborted sound that didn't match his image. "Little frog thinks he's hilarious."  
  
Lúcio opened his mouth to fire off another one-liner, but thought better of it. Instead, he only shrugged, figuring it'd be a safer nonanswer.  
  
The grip on his chin and jaw tightened slightly, enough for it to hurt now, but not terribly and not enough to break the skin—it got the point across. "So, kill you to make a point, or let you go a little worse for wear? I'm willing to take suggestions."  
  
In any other situation, Lúcio would laugh. "Um, well, the second option def' sounds better, but uh, maybe tickets to my next concert to get outta the pain? Not really sure what else I could give ya to skip the broken bones and our bad team effort to make a cosplay of swiss cheese outta me."  
  
"Reaper?"  
  
Reaper didn't release Lúcio, but he did turn his head to look over his shoulder. Lúcio caught a glimpse of someone freakishly tall, but couldn't see very well around his assailant.  
  
Tall. Who was tall? Did he remember anyone that tall?  
  
Wasn't that the guy who could float or something? Lúcio had never had a good look at him on the battlefield and didn't know more than his armor made him look broader than he might be. Bulky, barefoot? Maybe? Either way, Lúcio had yet to be close enough to be a target and hoped that he never would be.  
  
"Sigma? Why are you not with the others," Reaper snapped. It wasn't a question.  
  
"There's a ceasefire, for now. Everyone is retreating. The setback is...disappointing but understandable and enlightening. No casualties, fortunately. Is that a civilian? Bullying children seems a little beneath us, wouldn't you agree?" The man—Sigma—leaned to the side to look at Lúcio. Older, it looked like. Bald, sharp angles from cheekbones and slightly sunken skin—age, natural, or was it from malnutrition? The dude had serious eyebrow game, though.  
  
Lúcio didn't dare argue about his age. If this Sigma would argue for his release and safety, then Lúcio would dutifully remain silent.  
  
Reaper glanced back at Lúcio and let go of him, though his claws dragged across the man's skin to leave angry marks in their wake. Lúcio felt a rush of hot air run up the back of his throat and through his nose, a stifled hiss of pain.  
  
Lúcio didn't run, but he kept his eyes on where he knew Reaper kept his shotguns. The new arrival moved closer to them, pale eyes curious as they stared at Lúcio. They weren't exactly cold, and there was some semblance of...kindness? Understanding? Whatever it was, it wasn't cruel like Lúcio would expect from the others.

Sigma let his gaze give him a once-over before his lips twitched up slightly in a small smile, and recognition flared in his eyes. When someone from Talon smiled, you find cover or fire first. So the fact that Sigma may know who he was, _and_ that he wasn't a kid? That spelled disaster in Lúcio's mind.  
  
Breathe. Relax. Lúcio was fast when he needed to be. Summoning the blades on his shoes to skate away would only take a click of his heels to activate. He'd be okay, or at least alive.  
  
"Oh. I don't listen to your current music very often; however, your work from your early days was beautiful. The gentle acoustics were soothing when I worked." His voice was soft, accent almost neutral. The more he spoke, however, there was an odd...something near his "r's" that didn't sound as unaccented, and he didn't know what it was or where it came from. Whatever. The sudden change in topics of conversation threw him off balance, though he would admit that the familiarity of it was grounding.  
  
Lúcio cleared his throat and glanced at Reaper nervously, who was watching them with an air of impatience before he focused on Sigma. "I, uh...didn't know anyone in Talon listened to my music."  
  
"Fighting as enemies does not mean that one cannot appreciate the talents and skills of the other."  
  
"We don't have time for this, Sigma. We're going. Now." Reaper turned away and made for an alleyway, leaving Lúcio alone with Sigma.  
  
Sigma dipped his head slightly to Lúcio. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mister Santos. Safe travels."  
  
"I...thank you. You too, man."  
  
Sigma smiled again and followed after Reaper. Lúcio didn't dare try to stand or walk without the wall currently supporting him from behind.  
  
The hell was that about?  


* * *

  
After that encounter, Lúcio mused on the music he made before all of this. He learned music theory and how to record from the gentle guitar and piano pieces that Sigma talked about, and he felt a little nostalgic, memories fond.  
  
After a week to think about it, plus another three weeks after that, and Lúcio released an impromptu EP. The songs were titled "Philia," "Ludus," "Philautia," "Agápe," "Storge," and "Xenia."

The album's name? "Sigma."  
  
Lúcio figured it'd be a way to credit the man for inspiring him to make a couple of songs that took him back to his roots.  
  
He wondered if Sigma would know about them...


	2. Xenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small mercies.
> 
> Guest-Friendship, good host, alliance, protection, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, I'm keeping their abilities from the game as they are in the fic. I know Bliz was like, oh, it's not quite like this for all of their abilities in the story itself or w/e. I'm keeping them b/c they're cool and they should own it. lol

Lúcio skated as quickly as he could and grabbed the post of a stop sign, using it to swing around and kick out at the Talon agent who was pursuing him. It knocked them back into a mailbox, and they slumped to the ground. Whether or not it was right to be concerned for an enemy...well, Lúcio hoped they'd be okay anyway.

He was quietly grateful that it was the middle of the day. Had it been at night, his gear would have him glowing brighter than a glowstick; he'd stick out like a sore thumb. At least this way, it wasn't as noticeable. Unfortunately, his trademark green made him more noticeable than a crossing-guard. So maybe he was up the creek without a paddle anyway.

He weaved in and out of the cars that had stopped where they were once the fight broke out, people having run away to take cover inside. Lúcio almost envied them for their ability to make a break for it and stay out of the fighting. Or, maybe not. Even if he were hiding like everyone else, he'd still try to help by defending or tending to anyone who had sustained injuries. Lúcio just couldn't bring himself to stay out of things. His mom used to say that he attracted trouble like a magnet. He was a magnet of mercy and compassion, but a magnet nonetheless. Every single time there was a fight, she expected him to call her once it was over to let her know everything was okay, that he was alive and well. There was always a token scolding for throwing himself headfirst into danger, but he was an adult, and she knew she couldn't stop Lúcio if she tried.

After navigating two more blocks to make sure he wasn't being followed, he made his way back to the fighting only to be met with two more agents blocking his path; Lúcio didn't know why there were over here, but they were, and he was alone. They turned when they heard him skidding to a stop and his music quietly thumping from his gear. They immediately took aim and just missed him when Lúcio took off. Trying to think quickly, he sped up and jumped to skate over the old brick wall and then pushed to jump to the other one. The goal was just to evade them and run, to hope that their aim was garbage so they wouldn't hit him.

Unfortunately, one of them shot at the wall ahead of him before he could jump for the other wall, and Lúcio lost his grip with a yelp to tumble to the ground with a thud.

"That was easy," one of them mumbled.

Lúcio pushed himself up into a sitting position and stared at the two gunmen. He doubted it could get worse than this, but Lúcio hesitated to say anything lest it jinxes him. He couldn't see their faces behind their crimson masks; Lúcio wasn't sure if he wished that he could or not. Was it better to look your murderers in the eyes or die oblivious to the identity of the ones who cut your life short?

Rather than say anything—why couldn't they be the cheesy type to ask for last words or something?—they leveled their guns at him. Could he move quickly enough to his feet and bolt, could he get his amp up and fire back before they could or—

Lúcio noticed a few pebbles, and bits of gravel move passed him. Their heads jerked up to look at whoever was behind Lúcio, though their postures seemed to relax for a brief moment out of relief. One second, he was staring at the business end of a pair of guns, and the next, a mass of anything and everything nearby sailed over him and knocked the two agents back. The sound their heads made when they hit the ground with a smack didn't give Lúcio much hope that they survived. The sounds of death turned his stomach, and he hoped he never becomes callous to it.

Despite his moment of fear of whoever might be behind him, his rescuer saved him. He was pulled from his moment of shock and unease when a shadow fell over him. Up his gaze went to find Sigma hovering beside him and offering a hand up.

He was grateful, of course, but Lúcio was also wary of any attack and was therefore slow to take the offered assistance. It took him a moment to reach out and slip his gloved hand into Sigma's. Sigma pulled him to his feet like Lúcio weighed less than a feather. For a moment, Lúcio had a brief feeling of what it was like to not feel the pull of gravity. It was like the drop in your stomach when you're on the downward slope on a rollercoaster, but it was gone the moment Sigma let go of him for Lúcio to stand on his own.

"You have a way of finding yourself cornered, don't you, Mister Santos?"

"I...I was...being hunted down by one of yours, but I, uh, I knocked them out. I ran into these two on my way back to the...well, yeah." Lúcio's smile was awkward; the whole thing was awkward. This close, Lúcio had a better idea of how frickin' tall this guy was. He had to crane his neck to see Sigma's face, which, with Sigma having to look down, was cast into a shadow that made his features sharper, more skeletal, and unnerving. His posture wasn't threatening, at least. He was at ease, relaxed, and confident, but not imposing.

Sigma hummed and said nothing for a moment. Under his gaze, Lúcio was hit with the question of whether or not this is how those frogs they dissected in school may have felt. Exposed, analyzed, a subject of curiosity. Lúcio tried to keep his head high in the face of discomfort and fear—not that he had much of a choice if he wanted to see Sigma's face—but he wanted nothing more than to squirm and look away. Being in the spotlight when he was leading a group of people, or at a concert was one thing, but being under such intense scrutiny outside of those settings set him on edge.

"I believe the requirements have been met to produce 'Xenia,'" Sigma murmured. Quiet. He was quiet and softspoken, but it didn't detract from his self-assured demeanor.

Lúcio didn't understand immediately, but then it clicked. Oh, the song title and what the word meant and—oh. "Has it, though?" Lúcio asked slowly.

"One of the many implications of the word is the protection offered to another. I should think eliminating two of my own to ensure your survival counts, yes?" His head tilted slightly, pale eyes a little wider in open, honest curiosity and interest.

"I...yeah, but I thought it meant "guest-friendship."

"Yes, but that includes many acts of kindness and reciprocal acts."

Lúcio didn't know how to respond to that aside from, "Is this a friendship? You hardly know me—not that I'm complain'—thanks for that. But..."

Sigma's answer was slow, a measured thought on his opinion of the members of Overwatch. "I believe there are only a few in your organization who are worthy of their position. Some of you_ truly _wish to help, to make a positive difference for those who cannot defend themselves. You yourself have been incredibly active in the freedom of your community—you led them in defense of their homes and rights. You took technology from a monopolizing organization that has branded themselves as a monolith of control and order, redesigned and programmed it to suit your needs, and you didn't have the initial training for that endeavor. You taught yourself. That shows passion and dedication for the strength of your beliefs." He took a breath. "I believe that it makes you one of the genuinely _good_ members of Overwatch. You're not driven by greed, fame, or revenge like some of the others. Not, of course, that you don't care about fame to some degree, as an internationally recognized artist, but it isn't your _priority, _ and it certainly isn't why you're here. That said, yes, I will do what I can to ensure the good ones_ live _to continue doing good for others."

Lúcio's own reply was slow to come. It was a lot to process. Why was Sigma working for Talon then? His...description of Lúcio and his work made it sound like he believed the exact opposite of what Talon wanted. "So ya saw the album then?" he asked quietly, feeling embarrassed and unsure of himself. Changing the topic for the moment seemed so much safer.

"Mere curiosity led to my finding it—and using my...work moniker as the album name caught my attention, so yes, I did see and listen to it. Reminiscent of your early works. May I inquire as to why you did this?"

Why did he?

"You brought it up, and it made me kinda miss it. The simpler stuff, I mean. Not that my usual stuff is simple to make or anything, but this is just...not as busy, I guess." Lúcio skated back a pace or two to put some distance between them. "I wound up writing all of them pretty quickly. I figured I'd credit you by its name if nothing else. Didn't know if you'd actually see it, though."

"And the names of each track?"

"I don't know..." Which was the truth. He wasn't sure why he gave them those names, but they felt right, and they set the theme for each track when he wrote them.

"I...appreciate that you published them. They were beautiful, Mister Santos, and I now play them when I work."

Lúcio felt his face warm and glanced at his amplifier just to keep himself from looking like he was ten seconds away from bolting out of embarrassment. Again. "Yeah, well, it's your fault they were made in the first place."

"I will gladly take the blame for inspiring you to make beautiful and heartfelt music." When Lúcio met his eyes again, they were warm and amused, far from the almost detached curiosity with which he'd studied Lúcio only a few minutes ago. Again, why on Earth was this dude working for Talon?

He didn't know how to respond, so he flashed Sigma another awkward grin. Then it fell, still stuck on that question. "Why didn't you encourage edge lord extraordinaire to just off me or something last time? Same reason you helped me just now?"

"Not all battles need be won with blood and death, that day and this one, or any day."

"You're starting to sound like Rein. Is that an old man thing or...?"

Sigma huffed, though his smile was wry. "I'm not _that _old, am I? And there's nothing wrong with walking away from a fight. Violence isn't always needed."

"Then why work for Talon? Like, no offense, man, but they're not known for being nonviolent or peacekeepers."

At that, something about Sigma's expression changed. It became strained and world-weary. What was that about?

"Not every soldier lives and breathes death and ruin," he started slowly. "Nor do they wish to be dragged into the thick of it."

What was that supposed to mean?

"You're, what, working for them because you have to? Didn't think they did that kind of thing."

"There are seve—" Sigma shook his head and made a shooing motion. "Unimportant. You should rejoin your team, little one."

"Is that making fun of my height or my baby face?" Lúcio asked in a huff. First Reaper and now this guy. Great. Does all of Talon like to point it out, or is it just these two?

The smile shifted to more of a smirk. "Yes."

"Wait. 'Yes' to which?"

Sigma didn't answer, just turned away and started for the direction of the fighting.

That's twice now he'd received mercy from this guy. Lúcio didn't get it, but he wouldn't complain about getting to live another day.


	3. Storge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys with soft spots for kids are A++++
> 
> Love and affection, especially that of parents and children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lil fluffy.......okay, a lot fluffy...with Lúcio going OFF.  
Also, sorry to any Soldier stans, he's...not painted in the best light in this chapter???  
I'M SO SORRY BUT I NEEDED SOMEONE TO TAKE THE HIT HERE.
> 
> Next thing: Calling Sigma "Not Sigma" in this isn't intended to like, allude to a split personality or anything. In canon, there's some discrepancy as to whether or not he knows that Talon is using/controlling him, so I kind of see it as him just going on autopilot or something when they do their thing to get him to fight???? He's still himself, just, not outwardly. Like someone else has a remote control or something to do what they want. Kind of like in a cartoon where you've got a character chilling out behind another character's eyes or on their brain or whatever and they've got levers and buttons and things???? I hope that makes sense? I don't know how else to word what I'm picturing in my head.
> 
> Lastly, I don't have anyone helping me edit or beta these so if there are any mistakes in content or context, lemme know.

As much as he wished he could bolt, Lúcio had no way to get these kids and himself out of here without Talon agents seeing them. Just because one or two of them were merciful, didn't mean they all were. They certainly wouldn't hold back against Lúcio, but he had no such surety for the safety of the kids in the office's daycare.

Lúcio held a finger to his lips and turned down the volume until it was almost muted. Setting it beside kids to keep healing them, Lúcio murmured that he'd lure them away and then come back for them once they had had a chance to heal up. He really hoped nothing happened to them while he was away. Stars above that would kill him, but he couldn't just sit here and hope those agents would continue their trek down the hall looking for Overwatch agents. Another problem was the open floor plan Lúcio and the children would have to go through to reach an emergency exit. He could take them the long way, but that would also put them at risk for a longer period of time.

Lúcio felt stuck. He could leave them here defenseless while he tried to get the enemies away and hope no one found them, or stay and try to defend them and himself and hope that they didn't get hurt in the crossfire.

His back to the door, Lúcio quickly wrapped up one kid's knee with one of the bandages he kept in a pocket at his hip. It may have been a wound from glass, so he wasn't even sure if this was the safest thing to do, but making sure the little girl couldn't see the blood might help her keep a clear head long enough for their escape. Just that one last thing, and then he could get the agents away from here. The door slammed open, startling a few yelps and screams from the kids, and Lúcio grabbed his gun and whirled around, ready to strike.

Someone found them. Sigma. Lúcio wasn't sure if he should be happy or worried that it was Sigma. Sigma who chose to avoid killing and hurting Lúcio because he thought Lúcio was one of the "good guys." But would he do the same for the kids? Because Lúcio didn't have much confidence in their safety once he saw Sigma's face.

His expression was cold and detached, almost unseeing, and it made Lúcio squirm uncomfortably. It just looked so _ wrong _ on him; it made _ Not _ Sigma feel like a completely different person. It was like he was playing a game of chess in his head, deliberating his next move and those of his target. Should he or shouldn't he? What were the benefits of killing them now? Or hurting them? Or capturing them? What if he let them go? Lúcio could see the gears turning in Not Sigma's mind; and with how tense Not Sigma was, as if he were about to tear into his prey, Lúcio felt a pang of fear and...disappointment?

Upon bursting into the room, Not Sigma's hands were already up and ready to fire at whoever may have been hiding in here. Lúcio was already gearing up to fire back and hopefully cause Not Sigma to miss his shot. He'd have to hope that Not Sigma missing a shot at Lúcio didn't result in one of the children getting hurt.

Cold, pale eyes flicked to the children huddled together behind Lúcio. Lúcio, who was poised to fight to the death like some bear would for their cubs. He'd always been protective of children, and his stance and behavior was nothing new.

Not Sigma returned his attention to Lúcio, and the Sigma that Lúcio had met seemed to return. There was an easiness in his gaze, something less lethal but softer and more aware. Sigma wasn't coiled to go straight for the kill, but a little laxer. However, his size didn't help with the remaining threat Lúcio still instinctively felt. Sigma lowered his hands and looked back into the hallway before coming inside the room and shutting the door behind him.

"How can I help?" he asked softly.

Lúcio, still ensuring that he stood between the kids and any possible attack, didn't answer. Wary, he sized Sigma up. What was with the man's expression just then? He didn't trust it.

"Mister Santos, you know I have no quarrels with children and the innocent, and that I don't want bloodshed when it can be helped." Sigma brought his hands up, empty and palms up for Lúcio to see he wasn't armed, not that he had to be for him to be dangerous. "Allow me to help, and I will assist you in getting them away from the fighting."

When Lúcio didn't immediately move, Sigma sighed and murmured, "'Storge.'"

That had Lúcio relaxing, though only a fraction. But, he nodded at Sigma and turned to quickly heal the kids enough before they ran for it.

"I'll go first when we leave and block any damage from potential attacks on our way to the emergency exit, and—"

"—and I'll bring up the rear," Lúcio finished for him.

Once they were ready, Sigma poked his head into the hallway before floating out. The kids hesitantly followed after him, with Lúcio being the last one out.

It was a good thing that Sigma took the lead. Going through the open office part led to Talon agents firing on them on impulse before they stopped when they saw Sigma.

The kids were terrified, and Lúcio switched songs to soothe them, and Sigma, hoping to get them through it quickly, gestured a hand behind him, causing Lúcio and the kids to float into the air. Lúcio wasn't sure how he felt about being carried around, six feet in the air. By a man who could control gravity—and Lúcio was still wary of Sigma's presence around the kids after that look when he first burst through the door.

Still, it got them out of the building a lot faster, and Sigma gently set everyone back down onto the stone steps that led to the street below. Lúcio clicked his heels once, and the blades of his skates disappeared, allowing him to walk. Quickly, he went about healing the rest of their injuries while they waited on paramedics to arrive, and he let some of them cling to him.

After that nonsense, he didn't blame them. And who the hell left the kids behind when they fled the building?

A few even hesitantly approached Sigma and hugged his legs or those that could reach them did. Lúcio watched as Sigma lowered himself to the ground to sit on his knees and let the kids hug him tightly. He seemed awkward, unused to the innocent, sweet contact, but eventually, he hugged them back and murmured things to them. It was...oddly heartwarming.

Police arrived then, along with parents and paramedics. The children rushed to their parents, and it left a warm feeling in Lúcio's gut to see them safe and happy. There was also a pang of longing; maybe one day he'd have kids, but for now, this was enough.

Tuning into the sounds coming from the building, Lúcio heard only silence. Had the fighting stopped already? Good. Just this part alone was stressful, which left him a little tired.

"If you were never a dad before, well, you'd be a good one now," Lúcio mumbled. "You need a bit of practice with the hugging, but..."

Sigma snorted, not yet having risen from where he sat on the grass. "Far too old for that, unfortunately. Never had children to have grandchildren either. My research was my priority, and I never sought out companionship or parenthood." There was something sad about the way he said it as if he regretted it. "You still have plenty of time, if you ever decide to quit Overwatch and settle down."

"Well, if Talon stopped bein' a bag of dicks, maybe I could." The scandalized look on the man's face at hearing Lúcio swear had the DJ laughing.

"I was unaware that you knew such crass language..." That only made Lúcio laugh harder.

"Oh, man! Sigma, your face!" He couldn't seem to stop, even after Sigma levitated a small pebble and gently flicked it at him. It harmlessly bounced off of Lúcio's forehead, and it seemed to fuel his laughter further.

"Well, you can't be a father with a mouth like that," Sigma sniffed.

"Hey, the kids are far enough away that they can't hear me. Could swear enough to make a sailor blush, if you'd like a demonstration."

"No, thank you."

They shared grins and then looked back at the kids who were reunited with their families.

"You said research a minute ago. So, you were a scientist?"

Sigma shrugged. "Still am, technically. One thing I get out of this damnable relationship is access to research facilities. I am...still trying to understand why I'm like..." He cleared his throat. "Unimportant."

"You know...Overwatch has state of the art facilities for the research division too. In case you feel like defecting to our side," Lúcio teased, though he already knew the answer.

"I cannot, but thank you for the information. I shall pass this intel on to my superiors."

"W-wait. What?"

Sigma didn't hide the small smirk. "Revenge is a beautiful thing, isn't it? Your expression is certainly a sight to see."

"Ass."

Sigma hummed, though the smile fell, and he tensed when police approached them, guns raised and aimed at Sigma.

"Kid, step away from him. Now."

Lúcio glanced at Sigma, feeling sick all of a sudden. The amusement fell instantly from Sigma's face, and Lúcio thought he saw a hint of sorrow there from the unexpected reality check. It didn't sit right with Lúcio that they'd try to hold the man at gunpoint after he just helped get the kids out of a building that had become the latest victim to Overwatch verses Talon war. He watched as some of the regal confidence in his posture that Lúcio had grown used to seeing bled away into some semblance of resignation.

"I can't, in good conscience, do that." He clipped his amp to his hip, and then kept his hands up as he stepped forward and to the side to put himself between them and Sigma. He guarded the children fiercely, would have gladly died for them. Lúcio wasn't sure if he'd do the same for Sigma yet. However, the man had saved him twice, or maybe two and a half times, counting this instance. Even if Lúcio would only put his life on the line for an enemy under certain circumstances, he owed it to Sigma. 

"Brat, what are you doing?" the man hissed, reaching out to gently tug at Lúcio's armor to pull him away from the line of fire. Lúcio refused to budge and shifted his weight to subtly tell Sigma to let go of him. Which he did not do, but he stopped trying to get Lúcio out of the way.

"This man aided in the rescue of these kids, and ensured that we had a safe path out of the building." He offered them a sheepish smile, one of innocence that usually got him what he wanted. Usually. Lúcio tried not to use it often, but if it helped Sigma get away this time, well...

"Santos, move away. He's a criminal."

"Yeah, but he also just helped save a bunch of kids, so, uh, it kinda balances itself out, you know?" Lúcio hissed over his shoulder for Sigma to shield himself and make a run for it. "Debt paid yet or not quite?" he murmured.

"I'll collect the second payment another day, perhaps."

And before anyone could respond, Sigma shot into the air and kept the shield beneath him to guard against potential fire while he retreated—if Lúcio gave him a bit of a boost, well, who could prove it? However, no one fired on Sigma for fear of the ricochet getting someone else hurt. Small mercies.

Lúcio followed Sigma's departure with his eyes, trying not to smile at the temporary success.

"Santos!" Dammit.

Lúcio looked over his shoulder to find Morrison storming down the steps and making for Lúcio. "You let him leave? Just like that? He's the enemy you foolish man, a terrorist!"

"I'm not sayin' he's a good guy," Lúcio started. His gaze settled on the families behind the police, the kids who were alive and whole and _ safe _. "But how many at Talon would help get kids out of danger, and do it so...obviously? Where all of their coworkers and comrades can see? Would guard them against his own soldiers? His arrest wasn't a pressing issue."

And it wasn't. In Lúcio's mind, this was something they should put on the backburner for the moment. They should focus on making sure everyone in the building had been evacuated, that any injuries were taken care of. That's what mattered.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," Morrison hissed.

"Rich comin' from a guy who's been lookin' for revenge for almost a decade and 'taking care of it' one person after another," Lúcio snapped, keeping his voice low and glaring up at Morrison. "Does that make you a good guy or a man who's buildin' up a list for his own "lifetime of wickedness" deeds? Who acts on anger and bitterness rather than sense and remembering that we have more important things to worry about? Mainly them!" Lúcio gestured to the families and police, the paramedics, and gathering bystanders.

His voice had risen towards the end, his anger getting the better of him. Lúcio rarely got angry. Mad? Frustrated? Yeah. But angry? Furious? It was rare, and it was usually directed at whatever prick thought they could...could...whatever! The last time he was this pissed off was when his favela was threatened.

Lúcio took a slow and deep breath to calm himself. "Winston is tryin' to bring Overwatch back for _ them _ , not for _ revenge _. What happened in the past is in the past. Nothin' we can do about it now. Let's set things to rights before we worry about your dumb hit list."

With that, he turned away and stormed towards the building where the others were watching with wide eyes. Angela, Winston, and Mei looked the most surprised at Lúcio's outburst. It didn't matter, though, did it? Either way, Lúcio didn't exercise any self-control and lashed out at someone. It was righteous anger, but did that ultimately justify it? Especially with an audience?

"That list includes people who got everyone we knew and loved killed. That list includes people who are still trying to kill everyone we know and love." Morrison turned to face Lúcio, who kept walking. "You have no right to talk, Santos. You know damn well that you're not perfect."

"That's the difference!" Lúcio turned and walked backward, eyes trained on Morrison in a glare that could kill a ghost three more times. "I've been open about what I've done, and I've owned up to it, whether I felt what I did was justified or not. I try to help people when it's appropriate indiscriminately. What about you, _ sir _? Are you one of the good ones, or are you in this for reasons other than to help and protect?"

Lúcio was reminded of what Sigma had told him, that Lúcio was one of the agents who hadn't joined the new Overwatch for anything other than the fact that he cared. But in Lúcio's mind, the only fame he sought after and gained from this just gave him a more significant public platform to speak out, and the power that comes with it, a power he can use to back up that platform.

He cast one last glance at the families being tended to by paramedics, and at the employees who were giving statements.

They're the reason he's here at all.

.

Snippets of their argument wound up on the news, and Lúcio felt twisted satisfaction that the media looked at him favorably. It was wrong to have the argument in public, wrong to bicker at all, but Lúcio stood by everything he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Teammate endorsement to whoever figures out what I referenced with one of Soldier's lines WITHOUT looking it up.


	4. Philia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunch between friends.
> 
> Affection between friends or equals. Familiarity, equality, and loyalty between friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I like about Siebren is that even if he truly is hearing the sounds of the universe, he's still experiencing something that no one else around him is. Idk. I might be projecting my own experiences with psychosis on him.
> 
> idk how I feel about this chapter. I added a lot of things, and cut a lot of other things and just yeah, I hope this one is okay. :0)

Lúcio would never have guessed that he'd manage to meet Sigma for coffee without anyone recognizing them. He looked less intimidating and ready to squish people like bugs in street clothes, though there were still bands around his wrists and ankles that were mostly hidden by his shirt and slacks.

He had a little more hair this time too! What made him change it? It was a close cut with a dramatic hairline, and Lúcio had wondered what color it was before he kept it shaved. Salt and pepper, it seemed, though much lighter on the sides.

With how he held himself, Lúcio wondered if he'd grown up wealthy or was used to dining with the influential for his research. An astrophysicist, Lúcio had discovered, and one of the most prominent in his field of study. Something about the whole thing was why he could also control gravity, to some extent...It was weird, and he couldn't find a whole lot of information on it, even with Overwatch's database.

Even when he was on the ground and actually walking, Sigma was tall. Lúcio already knew his face, but even if he didn't, his height would have given him away. As it was, he knew Sigma's sharp features with the defined jawline and cheekbones. Sigma's eyebrows were hard to miss, both in shape and in how they gave him a near-permanent, stoic expression. Smiling softened some of the hard angles, but not all, which was fine. The smiles, although mostly rare, were genuine, and Sigma's eyes lit up when he was amused or excited.

And Lúcio was...well...Lúcio. If one followed the news for any length of time, then they knew who he was. It was a gift and a curse sometimes. The kids who were his fans were his favorite, however, as the older fans could be a little much. Most of them weren't, but there'd been a handful of them that...yeah.

Sigma—Dr. Siebren de Kuiper, the file said—strode across the dining room and joined Lúcio at his table by the window. Despite his outward appearance of aloof confidence, there was tension around his mouth, and a tightness at eyes he'd hidden behind lightly, blue-tinted glasses—and if Lúcio didn't already know him, he'd say the guy looked like a professor when he wore them, despite the tint. Though he wouldn't say that to his face lest the mercy Sigma had shown him for months now suddenly dried up out of sheer annoyance. Sigma's shoulders, while pulled back and perfectly poised, also seemed stiff. Pale eyes kept flicking to the room around them and out the window before they focused on Lúcio again...for a few moments, and then they continued the cycle. Nervous, cautious, on high alert for something. Lúcio guessed that he didn't want people recognizing him, especially someone with the law or Talon.

"Somethin' on your mind, Siggy?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I'm— _ did you just call me 'Siggy' _ ?"

Lúcio nodded. "Yeah...wasn't sure if I should use your "title" or your name-name or..."

Sigma stared at him a moment, lost in thought until someone's spoon clinked a little too loudly and startled him. He jumped, eyes darting in the direction of the sound. After a second, he recovered and took a slow, calming breath and then returned his attention to Lúcio. "You know who I was, then."

"Was? Are you no longer the dude that used to teach kids about space during science festivals back home? Or...maybe the guy who's a massive nerd that's known for poetic, lovestruck descriptions of the stars?" he teased.

"I'm...not that anymore."

"A nerd? I disagree."

Sigma's expression deadpanned, unimpressed with Lúcio's teasing, and it made his already hard features sharper. "I'm not that  _ man _ anymore, Mister Santos."

Lúcio sobered quickly, leg shaking under the table as he tried to find at least one positive argument against that. "I thought you said you were continuing your research. Isn't that previous you's work?"

"That's not what I meant, I...I just..." Sigma rubbed at his forehead with a grimace, tensing when someone laughed too loudly. His eyes clenched shut for a moment as if waiting for an attack that never came.

Lúcio met eyes with their waiter when he was making for their table. Softly, he asked, "I'm sorry to bother you, but can we move to a quieter corner or out on the patio?"

"Yeah, of course."

Lúcio grabbed his bag and held a hand out for Sigma to help him up. Even sitting, this nerd was tall.  They were led to a table on the patio where they'd be alone. It was early autumn. Cool enough for a light jacket, but there wasn't a blistering heat that threatened to suffocate you. Lúcio left his jacket unzipped and pushed his sleeves up. 

He already knew what he wanted, but Sigma hadn't had the chance to do so. Lúcio had jumped straight into a conversation the moment he arrived. Sigma already had an idea, however, and asked for a black coffee with a slice of quiche—salmon, spinach, and feta. Lúcio wouldn't judge, though it sounded like a weird combination—he was totally going to steal a bite of that. Sigma's expression when he did would be hilarious. Lúcio himself ordered a cappuccino and a muffin.

"Siebren," Sigma murmured after their waiter left. "I...suppose you could call me Siebren. If we meet at...work, however, then you must use my 'title.'"

"The familiarity wouldn't bode well for us if our buddies knew. I get it." Talon would likely do something horrible to Siebren if they knew they were meeting like this, and Overwatch would probably suspend Lúcio for it. Lúcio would be fine if he had to leave for a bit, or permanently, but Siebren would be in danger of whatever Talon thought appropriate for such an infraction.

"Yes. I do not wish to experience their... _ approach _ to scientific research." Siebren struggled to word that, wanting to be delicate in the present company but wishing to get his point across. 

Lúcio let out a nervous and strained laugh. He really,  _ really _ , didn't want that to mean what he thought it did. "Test subject?"

Siebren didn't smile when he answered, "Yes."

It made Lúcio feel a little sick.

Silence fell between them, and Lúcio only spoke again when their waiter brought them their coffee. After a few minutes, Lúcio focused on Siebren and smiled—he hoped it was a hopeful smile.

"Anything that can be done to get you out of there and away from that?"

"Not...not really. Not yet. I am still trying to figure out how they're keeping me here, but I know that they are. Somehow." He looked tired again, every bit his age. The slight hopelessness in his eyes as he fiddled with his cup and stared into it tugged at Lúcio's heart. It was wrong. It was wrong that anyone went through this. "I'm aware of what's happening around me, but it's as if I am detached from it. It gets a little, hm, hazy."

"Yeah, no offense, but you looked kind of out of it last time. There was like...it's as if you weren't there? You but not you. A-anyway, if you figure anything out, lemme know, and I'll see if I can help somehow."

"I appreciate the thought, but I have a feeling that I will not discover it for a while yet, and I am not a young man anymore. I doubt it will matter much once I do."

Lúcio frowned, "Then we'll just have to hurry up, won't we?"

"I do not believe it is that easy, little frog."

"Yeah, well, I call bullshit. There has to be someone there who'd be sympathetic to your problem and could help. And then you've got me on the outside. We can figure it out, I'm sure of it."

Their food arrived, and Siebren didn't respond, choosing instead to focus on his food instead. When he spoke again, he met Lúcio's gaze, and Lúcio felt slightly cornered. It wasn't the prey and predator he felt when Lúcio was faced with the Sigma he saw in that office building—he didn't feel threatened, but Lúcio did feel as if he were frozen there.

"While I am...unsure of their methods, I will keep you updated." He paused and then said, "Thank you, Lúcio."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"Philia?"

"Yeah, something like that." The small smile Lúcio received was reassuring; it left him with the sense that things would get better. They had to. There was hope.

* * *

This wouldn't be the first time they went out for drinks or a walk or something else to pass the time together.

Lúcio was endlessly fascinated by Siebren's research and field of study, taking in everything he could. He may or may not have done some reading of his own so he could keep up. And Siebren delighted in Lúcio's rambles about his music and stories from back home—and Siebren tried not to laugh when the man switched to politics and went on a rant. Lúcio could get fired up with the right topic. Siebren found it admirable and agreed with most of it. He offered to brainstorm with him to find ways to achieve Lúcio's goals back home.

Few things were off-limits; everyone is entitled to their secrets. Lúcio learned what it was Siebren experienced on the daily, the music and whispers, the way it quietly haunted him most days and was like a deafening roar when Talon decided to do...whatever it was they did to control him on others. Siebren learned what kept Lúcio up at night when nightmares from things that happened back home, how Lúcio watched his people lose their homes, their livelihoods, the ensuing fight, and the shit he saw now that he partnered with Overwatch.

Siebren refused to expand on his "poetic monologues" about the universe that his colleagues used to tease him about. And Lúcio was adamant about not giving Siebren the details behind how he and a friend were caught skinny-dipping in a private pool by the local law enforcement and got away with it.

Oh, and, Lúcio  _ did _ steal that bite of quiche that first day out, and was rewarded with the affronted look on Siebren's face because  _ someone _ had the  _ audacity _ to swipe something off of  _ his plate _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "DID YOU JUST CALL ME SIGGY?!?!?!"  
Siggy is his nickname and you cannot convince me otherwise.


End file.
